


I need your help

by mybabys123



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Romantic Friendship, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabys123/pseuds/mybabys123
Summary: Just a lost scene of Riven and Beatrix.
Relationships: Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	I need your help

"I need your help" Riven said entering her room abruptly and making her lose concentration on her book and causing the book that was flying with the help of her magic to fall on the bed.

She raised an eyebrow at him as she sat on her bed with the pillow hugged against her chest.

"We're not going to sneak into Dowling's office to get something they confiscated from you, I've already told you it's ridiculous."

He snorted throwing his jacket over the free chair as if the room was his. “Number one, it's still weed and number two, it's nothing like that. I really need someone with whom to practice some new movements that we have been taught in training today "

"What about Sky? Isn't he your partner or something? "She asked confused. It was not strange that they did something together in their free time, but she had never helped him with something related to the specialists, mostly because she had no interest in the brute force of it all, she was more of an intellectual girl.

"He's helping Stella with something, I don't want to know or ask, but the fact is that you're my only option, Bea"

She laughed, crossing her arms "So that makes me your second choice, you really need to improve your persuasion skills Riven "

He shook his head, taking her by the arms and lifting her off the bed. "You know that's not what I meant, anyway, will you help me or not?"

She sighed, she wasn't learning anything useful from her book but she didn't really want to leave her room either, however, her father's voice reminding her of the importance of being fit regardless of whether she is a fairy or not made her reconsider.

“Fine, but you're buying me lunch. A girl has to eat well, ”she said, slipping out of his grip and heading out of her room.

"It will be a pleasure" He answered following her behind, his jacket forget on Beatrix's chair, as well as other little things he did not intend to claim, too happy with the idea of "I need your help" Riven said entering her room abruptly and making her lose concentration on her book and causing the book that was flying by her magic to fall on the bed.

She raised an eyebrow at him as she sat on his bed with the pillow hugged against her chest.

"We're not going to sneak into Dowling's office to get something they confiscated from you, I've already told you it's ridiculous."

He snorted throwing his jacket over the free chair as if the room was his. “Number one, it's still marijuana and number two, it's nothing like that. I really need someone with whom to practice some new movements that we have been taught in training "

"What about Sky? Isn't he your partner or something? " She asked confused. It was not strange that they did something together in their free time, but she had never helped him with something related to the specialists, mostly because she had no interest in the brute force of it all, she was more of an intellectual girl.

"He's helping Stella with something, I don't want to know or ask, but the fact is that you're my only option, Bea"

She laughed, crossing her arms So that makes me your second choice, you really need to improve your persuasion skills Riven "

He shook his head, taking her by the arms and lifting her off the bed. "You know that's not what I meant, anyway, will you help me or not?"

She sighed, she wasn't learning anything useful from her book but she didn't really want to leave her room either, however, her father's voice reminding her of the importance of being fit regardless of whether you're a fairy or not made her reconsider.

“Fine, but you're buying me lunch. A girl has to eat well, ”she said, slipping out of his grip and heading out of her room.

"It will be a pleasure" He answered following her behind, his jacket forced on Beatrix's chair, as well as the odd garment that he did not even intend to claim, too happy with the idea of being allowed to be a part of her life.


End file.
